Organizations offering products and services to customers rely on customer feedback to improve quality of products or services. In one of the customary methods to obtain customer feedback, customers visiting a retail store of a company or firm are provided with a customer feedback form and their feedback is solicited on the form. The feedback received on the form is read by designated employees of the organization to understand the quality of feedback and its applicability in improving the products and services.
With the advent of technology and the Internet, customers prefer to buy products and services while being at home. Though this leads to ease of operations and more customer satisfaction, customer feedback is not obtained directly. One of the techniques to counter this problem includes providing a comments section on a website to obtain the feedback. The process of understanding the comments provided by customers is very cumbersome and painstaking.
A commonly used technique for acquiring customer feedback includes asking customers to rank products and services on offer, on a certain scale, in addition to obtaining textual feedback. Another technique existing in the art for obtaining customer feedback includes parsing through textual feedback and comparing the adjectives describing the products and services with a repository of adjectives to ascertain the essence of the feedback. However, words in English language have multiple usages and meanings with respect to their use as per various contexts. This makes the process of comparing adjectives used by a customer with stored adjectives, an inefficient process.
Consequently, there is need for a method and system that can interpret accurate meaning of feedback provided by customers in order to help organizations to improve their products and services.